Javelin
|image = File: .png |image fbi = FBI Files.png |caption = |unlock = 41 |type = Projectile |damage = 325 |capacity = 3 |launch_speed = 1500 |attack_rate = 1 |attack_delay = 0.4 |unequip_delay = 1.1 |int_name = jav }} The is a throwable weapon for PAYDAY 2, introduced in Update #77 as part of the Gage Chivalry Pack DLC. Overview The Javelin is one of the most powerful throwables in the game with a damage rating of , being able to one hit kill any unit aside from the Cloaker and Bulldozer on higher difficulties, unless a headshot is achieved. DLC owners spawn with three javelins, had they equipped it. Mechanics * Javelins can deal headshot damage. * The javelins will stick to any surface that you throw it at, including enemies. They will also sometimes rebound off of surfaces and roll across the ground. * They cannot be restocked from ammo bags or from dropped ammunition from enemies. Instead, players can pick them back up by moving over them. ** They can also be restored from the grenade case asset, however you will only get javelin back for each use of the asset. Strategies Javelins are retrievable after use, thus essentially granting one an endless supply if they are adept at recovering thrown projectiles, though in practice often times these spears will end up somewhere unreachable, rendering them lost. For this reason, and due to the limited carry amount, it is advisable to refrain from throwing Javelins at Snipers and/or distant targets. Thrown Javelins can be replenished from Grenade Cases, though this would be entirely pointless as used spears can be picked back up after use, and in doing so one would also deprive the team of replenishing throwables that can't be picked back up, such as Molotovs and Frags. Javelins deal a tremendous amount of damage with every hit, yet the total amount one can carry is few, thus it would be most efficient to reserve them for special units. One javelin headshot can instantly kill everything up to, and including, unarmored Bulldozers, on One Down difficulty. A very important aspect of the javelin is that can 1 shot a Bulldozer up to Death Wish if one can proc a critical hit. With Low Blow, one can potentially gain up to a 30% critical chance for every spear, thus resulting in a maximum of 65.7% chance of success to kill a Bulldozer with the three starting Javelins. Achievements Trivia * The Javelin is the third throwable weapon that: ** Can be retrieved after use; ** Deals direct damage instead of splash damage/AoE; ** Can be held before throwing, allowing one to "aim" where the javelin will fly; ** Does not deal any damage to the user or their teammates; ** Does not create noise when thrown (however, it can indirectly cause noise by breaking windows). * It is unexplained where the player characters store their javelins, let alone in a way that does not hamper concealment, given they are almost as long as themselves. ** Javelins can be obtained through interacting with throwable charges in Grenade Cases and the armory/bunker in Hoxton Breakout Day 2 and The Biker Heist Day 1, which is beyond absurdity as the javelins are over 4 times as long as the charges and do not have any visible ways to be disassembled. Gallery Javelin Thrown.jpg|The Javelin preparing to be thrown. Category:Throwable weapons Category:Gage Chivalry Pack DLC